All We Can Hope For
by ipresentmyflotilla
Summary: King Poseidon and King Hades are on the brink of war. Their solution? Marry their sons to form an allegiance. It's a great plan and everyone seems to agree...except the two most important to the plan. Percy wants free will and Nico just wants to be free. Watch them learn that true love is a gift and sometimes it is all we can ever hope for. AU Nicercy
1. Chapter One

**Hello this story is actually for a contest for Takara Phoenix because I kind of idolize her and it is a great excuse for me to get off my lazy butt and actually write something. **

**Now I apologize in advance for Percy being a little brat for a while, he's just upset at the moment because of his situation. I will try to write happy Percy as soon as I can but I can't just have him all of a sudden be happy.**

**So without further ado…**

All We Can Hope For

Chapter One

"But why is this how you have to cement your treaty father?" A voice rang through the throne room.

The day was already half gone with not a cloud in the sky. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and everyone seemed happy and content, well almost everyone. The only person that didn't seem effected by the midday stupor was the teenager standing in the middle of the marble throne room of Atlantis, stomping his feet like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Now Perseus you know full well why this has to happen." His father, King Poseidon, replied. He was slouching a bit on his throne running a hand down his face in frustration. They had already had this conversation many times before but his son seemed stubborn on refusing to see the logic.

"Can't someone else do it? I mean what about Triton?" Percy asked, crossing his arms over his chest and trying for anything to get him out of this situation.

Poseidon crossed his arms akin, "As I've said before, Triton can't because he has to stay here to be my heir."

The prince frowned before scowling once again, "But does marrying me off to a complete stranger not sound crazy to you?!"

"Honey," Sally, Percy's mother, finally butted in. "This is for the good of the country. If you do not marry Hades' heir surely a war is to break out."

Percy gave them both a hard glare but he couldn't find the strength to hold onto it. The truth was that he knew from the beginning that his marriage was most likely going to be arranged, that was just how it was for royal children, but he had held on to a hope that he actually might get to choose something in his life instead of having his parents decide 'what was best for him.'

After a minute Percy sighed in resignation, "Fine, what's the plan then?"

Both of his parents seemed to relax now that he had given up on protesting, "You are to leave early tomorrow to travel to Hades palace. Once there you will have a week to get situated with your home and your new husband before the actual wedding." His father explained.

"Wait you make it sound like I am the only one going…" Percy narrowed his eyes at Poseidon.

"You are the only one going," The king raised a hand for silence as his son started to sputter out a protest. "I have work to attend to here and we want you to meet your new husband in-laws without the pressure of your parents being at your side."

"But no, that can't happen!"

"No buts mister, now you should make sure everything is packed today so that you can leave as early as possible." Percy scowled at his father one more time before turning and stalking out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed Percy had two girls at his side, a beautiful blonde with stormy grey eyes on his right and a just as gorgeous girl with choppy chocolate hair and kaleidoscope eyes on his left.

"So did they let up any?" The blonde asked turning to look at her friend.

"No Annabeth, they didn't, I'm actually going there tomorrow to stay for a week before the wedding." Percy exclaimed with another sigh already trying to mentally prepare himself for what was to come tomorrow.

"Surely they'll let you bring your two best handmaids along though," The other girl asked also looking towards Percy.

Percy snorted, "If they don't I'll make them let me. There is no way I am going to live in that castle with my no doubt creepy soon to by husband alone."

"Hey I think you should give the man a chance you just might like him," Percy raised an eyebrow and Annabeth continued. "You know if I hadn't taken a chance on Piper I wouldn't be in such a happy relationship now."

"See leaping blindly can be a good thing," Piper continued for her girlfriend both trying to cheer up Percy's still sour mood.

Percy huffed as they reached his room. Pulling the door open he stepped inside and fell face first onto his bed. "Just wait; with my luck he will probably be some creepy old guy that loves to follow children around to give them 'candy'."

"At least he is generous then?" Annabeth commented with a small smile.

Percy lifted his head from the place it had fallen on the pillow to glare at her before dropping it back down.

"Well we'll see tomorrow then," Piper chuckled sitting at the edge of the bed. "I have a feeling you might like him more than you think."

"If you get anymore feelings you're going to start sounding like Rachel." Was Percy's muffled reply, nevertheless he hoped she was right.

"It will be fine Seaweed brain; no matter what it will be fine." Annabeth said softly, sitting next to him with a small frown, she didn't like it when her friend was upset like this.

Percy just shifted onto his side so he was facing the wall as he curled up on his self. "Let us hope so." He said in a melancholy voice before closing his eyes and letting a tear escape. "Oh gods how I hope so."


	2. Chapter Two

**I thought I might add this in to help you understand the kingdoms.**

**There is Atlantis ruled by King Poseidon Jackson and Queen Sally Jackson with their sons being Percy and Triton (Triton being from Poseidon's late wife Amphitrite).**

**There is Elysium ruled by King Hades Di Angelo and Queen Persephone Di Angelo with their children Bianca, Nico, and Hazel (all of the children being from late queens with Maria dying when Nico was four and Marie dying giving birth to Hazel)**

**Then there is Olympus ruled by King Zeus Grace and Queen Hera Grace, with their children Thalia and Jason (their mother being Zeus' first wife.)**

All We Can Hope For

Chapter Two

Nico was not happy.

Of course he normally wasn't a ball of sunshine but right now he was really, really not happy. The reason? Marriage.

He was born a prince so of course, like all children of the upper class, he knew that one day his parents would come round saying that they found the perfect person for him to marry and of course the marriage would have nothing to do with anything the Di Angelo family would get in return for this marriage (note the sarcasm) but that didn't mean he wanted it. He understood all the positive things this marriage would bring to the table but he also understood that he didn't want to be married to some prissy prince that thought he was all that and a bag of jewels.

Don't get him wrong, the male part wasn't his dilemma. He didn't even care if it was a feminine man (he had been "friends" with enough to know it was his preference) but he hated the idea of being bound to some stuck up man that had been coddled his whole life, and since said man was a prince there was no doubt in Nico's mind that that would be exactly what he would get. He had met enough dukes to know for a fact that he couldn't stand any men like that, no matter how handsome.

"Are you done pouting? Because Prince Perseus is due to arrive any minute." An amused voice called out and Nico turned toward the door to see his sisters standing there with identical smirks.

"Are you done mocking me? Because I think I have all the reason to pout." Nico shot back crossing his arms over his chest.

Hazel's, his younger chocolate skinned sister, eyes immediately softened as she swiftly walked over to stand next to where he was perching on his open window seal. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she replied, "Oh you know we mean no harm. We are just trying to make the best out of this."

"We know this is hard for you, it was hard for me too." Bianca, his older olive skinned sister, added in, walking over to join them.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Yah because marrying the beautiful Thalia was so hard for you."

"But it was," At Nico's raised eyebrow she added. "Well it was before I knew her. I mean I was in the same position as you and I was afraid I'd marry some freak that wouldn't get me but I stood through it and look where it got me, with a loving wife and a peaceful treaty that Olympus and Elysium haven't seen in years."

Nico huffed out a breath unconvinced, "Bia's right Nico." Hazel agreed trying to catch her brother's eyes. "Besides I've heard that Perseus is quite the catch."

"That's right I've heard that he already has many suitors that want to take his hand if this marriage falls through." Bianca added hoping it will make it better for him.

"That's only for his title I bet." Nico grumbled looking back out of the window.

Bianca crossed her arms over her chest. "Now you mister need to stop this. Your fiancé is scheduled to arrive any minute now and you cannot take all this bottled up anger out on him. He is in the same place as you, you know."

Nico sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Fine, fine I'll be my normal cheery self when he arrives."

Bianca gave him a hard stare before nodding her head once. "Good because I believe that is him." She said pointing out the window to where a deep blue carriage was making its way up the long drive of the castle.

"Oh I can't wait to meet him!" Hazel exclaimed bouncing a bit, she was actually happy to meet her new brother in law since she didn't understand the stress of being forced to marry someone due to the fact she chose both of her lovers.

"Great this is going to be so much fun." Nico stated as he stood up, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Perk up dear, it's an adventure." Bianca stated as she straitened his clothes before turning and leading the way through the door.

"Yes an adventure where you will meet your true love through unprecedented circumstances." Hazel added as she linked her arm with the dark princes.

"Why are you so sure this is going to go down like one of Phone's cheap romance novels?" Nico asked raising an eyebrow at the slightly shorter girl.

"Because I have a feeling in my gut Nicky! Besides Bia totally agrees with me!" She exclaimed, beaming up at him.

"Oh don't tell me you are in on this too?" Nico asked exasperated, looking over to his older sister.

"Well I mean Perseus does sound like a total cutie…" She stated slyly, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

Nico heaved a dramatic sigh and playfully rolled his eyes at his sisters, "Oh what am I to do with you too now!"

Bianca smirked and linked her arm with the one Hazel wasn't hanging off of. "Oh you know you love us little bro." All Di Angelo children laughed until they were cut off by walking into the front hall where a very intimidating Hades was standing with his wife by his side.

"Are you trying to scare him away father?" Bianca asked with a smile as she walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"There is no reason to not show him that we mean business here unlike that playground he is used to living in." Hades gruffly stated, his eyes watching the door.

"Oh hush, it's not all fun and games there either." Persephone chided, smiling at Hade's cold expression.

"Nothing wrong with showing him we mean business." Nico agreed, going and standing akin to his father with his hands clasped behind his back and his face blank.

"Like father like son," Persephone muttered with a small chuckle.

"Oh come on are female's the only ones that have common sense?" Hazel asked, putting her hands on her hips. When all she received from her brother and father were black stares she shook her head, exasperated. "Fine be that way but I'm going to be nice." She stated marching straight to the door and yanking it open before anyone could stop her.

'_It's going to be a long week'_ was all Nico could think as the door opened to reveal his first look at his new fiancé.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disc: Don't own a thing**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! This story is getting so much more attention than I could have hoped for so thank you for that too!**

**One more thing is I am sorry of OOC characters. I can only do so much to make them like their original characters without changing my plotline. There are also characters I changed specifically because they fit into the story better that way or I like them better that way. **

All We Can Hope For

Chapter Three

Being pulled into a tight hug was not how Percy expected to be greeted by the Di Angelos, a royal family infamous for heir stoic and harsh behavior.

They had just arrived and Percy was watching as his footman, Grover, unloaded their luggage from their carriage. Both Piper and Annabeth were flitting around him adjusting his clothes and hair from where it had been mussed during their long journey. He was just about to swat their hands away when the next thing he knew he was being lifted into a tight hug and the overwhelming smell of cinnamon filled the air.

"Welcome Prince Perseus!" a sweet voice said as he was placed back on the ground. Blinking a bit Percy looked up to see a dark skinned woman with golden eyes and curly hair beaming at him. She stood an inch taller than Percy at five eleven and he had to admit she was beautiful.

"Oh…thank you miss." Percy replied a little unsure how to address her. He thought about telling her to call him by his nickname but decided against it until he actually knew who she was.

"Now that you have thoroughly surprised the boy why don't you introduce yourself." A voice called and Percy looked over to see an equally as beautiful olive skinned woman descending the steps that led to the front door of the castle.

The chocolate skinned girl's gold eyes widened and she nodded her head, "I'm sorry I should have done that first. My name is Hazel it is so very nice to meet you!" she exclaimed enthusiastically shaking Percy's hand as he recognized the name of the youngest child of King Hades.

"I'm sorry for my sister's enthusiasm. She tends to get excited about meeting new people, especially when they are going to marry our brother." The olive skinned girl approached them grabbing Percy's hand once Hazel let go of it. "I'm Bianca." The eldest introduced, lightly shaking his hand with a soft smile.

Percy couldn't help but return the smile, instantly feeling calm around Bianca's motherly personality. "As you know I'm Perseus but I do prefer to be called Percy." He introduced, deciding that they weren't the stuck up kind of royalty that he was dreading.

"Now that the easy introductions are out of the way how about we lead you to the rest of our darling family." Bianca decided and Percy's smile immediately disappeared.

"My stuff?" Percy pointed to where his luggage was now stacked as a way to support his weak excuse to why he couldn't meet the rest of the royal family just yet.

"Oh don't worry about it. We will have someone show your handmaids and footman where to put it." Hazel waved her hand flippantly.

"What's more important is we don't keep our father waiting." Bianca agreed lightly placing a hand on Percy's back as a way to lead him.

"O-okay." Percy stuttered as he nervously played with the hem of his shirt. Hazel and Bianca might be nice but that didn't mean the rest of the royal family was.

He was lead up the steps into the grand entry way of the castle. Standing a few feet in was a tall dark haired very intimidating man Percy recognized as Hades from the few times he had come to Atlantis for a meeting. Next to him was a very pretty woman Percy assumed to be his third wife Persephone but it was the man standing next to them that caught Percy's eye.

He was tall, standing at about six three, with short curly ink black hair. He had flawless olive skin like his sister and his eyes seemed to be as dark as the darkest night. He was well built and his casual (surprisingly casual for a prince) clothes showed that off nicely.

All in all he was one of the most handsome men Percy had ever seen and that made Percy hate him all the more because there was no doubt in the Atlantian prince's mind that this was Nico Di Angelo and Percy had to admit that this whole thing would have been easier for him if Nico actually was and ugly old man.

"Prince Perseus I hope that your journey went well." Hades suddenly said nodding his head but making no other move. "You have met my daughters Hazel and Bianca." He said in the same emotionless tone gesturing to the girls on either side of Percy. "This is my beautiful wife Persephone," He gestured to the woman by his side, proving Percy's theory. "And of course my son and your new fiancé Nico."

"Nice to meet you all," Percy nervously replied trying his hardest not to look away as Nico's dark eyes studied him with an intensity Percy was not used to.

"Father," Hazel broke the awkward silence that had commenced after Percy had spoken. "Perseus actually prefers to be called Percy." She suggested for the intimidated teen.

"Percy?" Hades replied with a raised eyebrow. "How interesting."

"Perseus is a bit formal for me." Percy said in an uneasy voice looking between the king and his son.

"Oh I think it fits, don't you think so honey." Persephone made herself known smiling kindly at her soon to be son-in-law.

"Of course." Hades smiled and Percy decided that a smiling Hades was scarier than an emotionless Hades.

Nico stayed silent and continued to watch Percy's every move and the Atlantian prince found himself fidgeting even more.

"Girls why don't you show _Percy _to his room before dinner," Hades suggested as the tension started rising.

"Of course father." Bianca replied before placing her hand back on Percy's back and turning him in the direction of a grand staircase.

"Don't worry about him." Hazel stated when they were out of earshot, "He likes to intimidate people but on the inside he is just a big softy."

"Both him and Nico are." Bianca added looking out of the corner of her eye to see Percy's reaction.

Percy scrunched up his nose as he tried to picture the hard eyed prince as a big softy but decided that it was something he would have to see to believe.

"Oh don't give me that look mister he is." Bianca chided and Hazel nodded her head in agreement.

Percy still looked at her disbelieving so she amended, "You can think whatever you want to about my brother as long as you give him a chance before you think it. He's in the same boat as you don't forget that."

Percy looked down, a little guilty. "Fine, fine I'll give him a chance to prove me wrong. Okay?"

"That's all we ask for," Bianca gave him a soft smile.

"And you never know, maybe you'll be surprised." Hazel asked, giving Percy a wink.

"Maybe," Percy sighed. "Maybe."


End file.
